Amalphus Vei
Amalphus Vei is a cleric, and the guardian of Brigobaen since year 430. In his youth, he was involved in numerous adventures, often in the company of Asliendor. The extent of his complicity with Mirith is still unclear to this day. Amalphus reappeared after a long absence during the Harvest Moon of 430. He was camping in the woods, and was found by a group led by the ranger Theo, as they were looking for the means to help a sick child in Gohoran. Dyana Satel, the elder of the community of Gohoran, was looking for an old hermit who had helped her a long time before. It turned out that the hermit was none other but Vei. The priest accepted to follow the group to examine the sickling. Diagnosing the presence of a supernatural dark power, Vei decided to go to Mirith to talk to Nafets, the Royal Cleric. Nafets was genuinely impressed for seeing Vei once again. He reminded the audience around that once Amalphus had been Mirith's negotiator. Why was the father no so reluctant in coming back to the Capital, was not said. Vei asked for permission to research in the library of Mirith, and mentioned that he would have to consult Brigobaen as well, unaware that the temple had been pillaged a year before. Cecil, who had been recovering in Mirith since the attack, joined the group at the castle. It was then that he announced that he had read the Tome of the Lost and had lost his faith. The older cleric named Vei that night to replace him in Brigobaen and take custody of the infamous book. With his new duties, Vei's period of isolation was over. He pursued his research on the sick child of Gohoran, and eventually found out that a silver dragon claw was needed to heal her. He gathered a large group of citizens of all towns in Brigobaen, and sent them off to the Skull Island to acquire the rare item. Many died in the quest and, upon the groups' return, many felt that it had been a mistake to retrieve such a powerful object for Vei, whose character was not known to the younger generations. Their suspicions were only made stronger when, already in Brigobaen, two Bone Lords came to interfere in process of curing the child. The result, to the horror of all present, was the birth of the Blood Lich. It has never been confirmed whether Vei had a share of guilt in the disaster, either by ignorance or by second intentions, and most forgot with time the initial reticence they had once felt towards the new head of Brigobaen. Vei was not involved in public affairs for a few years afterwards, even if he has been available ever since for interviews with the population that comes to Brigobaen seeking his advice. However, in the Growing Moon of 434, he came to Foehan to help fighting an invasion of Ice Golems and other creatures from the cold, during the Ice Wars of that same year. Category:Quest Character